inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogure Yuuya
Kogure Yuuya (木暮夕弥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender for Manyuuji. He also played on Raimon in Season 2, then became a defender for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, Kogure is a defender and the captain of the Akizoura Challengers. Appearance He has blue hair with two spikes on each side and golden eyes. His hair can bend downwards like cat ears on some occasions he also has pointy ears. He is one of the shortest members on the team. His original clothing is Manyuuji's uniform which are beige colour Yukata-like uniforms with a pair of short beige pants. In GO, he is taller, wearing a pair of dark-blue trousers and a dark-blue coat. His hairstyle is still the same, though his hair color has become a slighty darker blue and his chin has gotten sharper. Personality Kogure is a character with a very prankster attitude, it is shown how mischievous he can be through his signature laugh (ushi shi shi shi) which he does after he makes a statement made to make someone get shocked or after he plays a prank.He like to make tricks to the people. After some interaction with Haruna and rethinking his attitude, Kogure wishes to join the Raimon team and help them defeat Aliea Academy, after watching Aliea Academy demolish his team. He stows away on the caravan and becomes a longtime member of the team, using his impressive agility and capoeira skills during the game. The only one who has even the slightest control over his prankster tendencies is Otonashi Haruna. Plot Season 2 He is from Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto, and Otonashi Haruna was the one that urged him to be in the Raimon Eleven. Debuted in Episode 33. His prankster attitude and mistrust of everyone stems from an event in his youth, when his mother abandoned him at a train station. He was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. The Inazuma Caravan visits his school during their travels and the Aliea Academy team "Epsilon" threatens to destroy Manyuuji if they can't defeat them.After the match he joins Raimon Eleven. Kogure joined in the nick of time when Epsilon attacked his school. Season 3 In the FFI, he became a member of Inazuma Japan. After the game between Inazuma Japan and Knights of Queen, he smirked that Tachimukai didn't have his own hissatsu, and laughed that he was a Captain-copycat, urging Tachimukai to learn his own hissatsu. Though they fought against The Empire and Kogure stated that they will handle the passing of the ball even with the hissatsu tactics of the The Empire in effect. Plot (GO) He appeared in Episode 021 (GO) with his team, Akizoura. It is seen that he uses Senpuujin and can stop Side Winder, but can't stop Buttobi Jump. He lives in Kogarashi Manor with the other members of his team. Ten years later, he appears to be less mischievous. Hissatsu *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' (Game) *'SH Dragon Cannon' (Game) *'DF Harvest' (Game) *'SH Kung Fu Head' (Game) *'OF Left in the Dust' (Game) *'OF Reppuu Dash' (Game) *'DF Senpuujin' *'OF Tornado Whirlwind' (Game) *'DF Perfect Tower' Trivia *In episode 126, it is said that he became the new captain of Manyuuji *He has two forms in the game; normal form and evil form. *He reappears in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime in Episode 021 (GO). Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Manyuuji Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Akizoura Challengers